


Catch

by Odin2Fun



Category: Batman(Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: 他坠落于此，却仍在空中追踪对方下落轨迹，妄图阻止下一场万劫不复。





	Catch

 ＊

 他是被疼痛吵醒的。

前额的结痂被撕下来，他的头颅在巨石下寻找栖身之地。沙漠里寒冷聚集的地方，白线沿锋利边缘淌下来，打在他的伤口上，然后顺着深槽积成小小的一汪。

他先看到没有杂质的天，然后才是那双冷静的蓝眼睛。

“你不应该在这里。”杰森支起身子，左手垂在身侧。

“在我还是罗宾的时候，你也不该出现在泰坦塔。”

杰森在犹豫自己是该向红罗宾举手投降，还是该把他掀翻在地，将匕首抵在没有凯芙拉保护的脖颈上。但他只是坐在那里，靠着一片裹满深夏露水的岩石，等待红罗宾摊开他的底牌。

提姆的衣褶里揉满了沙粒，他屈膝靠近杰森，用冷水擦拭伤口。无视沙漠凌晨的冰冷顺着刀锋在温暖的血管上跳动。

"如果你还不想死。"提姆把杰森的手肘屈成直角，固执地扎紧绷带，"那就跟我走。"

他不记得自己说了什么，但那个答案显然不切时宜。他记得包扎的手在猛然停滞后失真的冷，他以为男孩会像罗宾一样带着锐利的、嘲讽的微笑松开他的肩膀；或者反折自己的手，回抵刀刃。但红罗宾 **只是** 将绷带底边缠进层叠，在杰森刀割般的呼吸声中朝他伸出手。

杰森没有握住那只手。蝙蝠才会成群结队。再者说，除了 **替代品** 、第三任罗宾、又一个被B.收养的男孩，杰森还了解对方多少?

他一无所知。

在沙漠如碗倒扣的钢蓝色天空下推开对方，把哥谭埋入流沙。红罗宾没有跟上来。也许被除名的人才能学会什么叫审时度势，杰森想要大笑，如果真是这样的话，他该恭喜红罗宾学到了其他蝙蝠永远也学不会的一课。

 

 ＊＊

 沿着高速公路北上，烟雾和水蒸气在挤满夏日霉味的车内纠成一团。他无数次偏离路线，车靠在林边小道，手枪躺在身旁，扎进睡袋，如同结好一只只蓝色的茧，却只有一次扣动扳机，发现撞针咔哒一声落在空弹仓上。

“红罗宾。”

“提摩西·德雷克。”男孩撇开湿在额头上的黑色发梢，顿了一下，“提姆。”

“目的地?” 

“你想去明尼苏达?我在明尼苏达州看见过鸟被冻折的翅膀。”

他是想去明尼苏达。罗伊的白日梦里攒满了平原、积雪、苏必烈湖寒冷的空气，过去他总把便利店里随手扯来的旅游宣传册落在车里。

而对杰森而言，如今生活里除了某些人的离开，一切如故。对他而言，告别是业已书写好的结尾，如果想要翻阅过往，复现他人的梦境是唯一可行方式。杰森不讶异于提姆能够点破目的地，狭隘空间内线索肉眼可见，如果提姆没有注意到后座地图上勾画，他开始点烟，火柴湿透了，一直擦到第三支光亮才烧尽两人间暗影，那他该怀疑雷霄·古的眼光了。

“我只知道被烧焦的知更鸟。谁叫你来的?蝙蝠侠?神谕?还是别的好事之徒?”

“如果告诉你，逃亡就毫无意义了。”提姆朝他展开一个微笑，唇角轮廓在火柴光亮中熊熊燃烧，“据我所知，这只知更鸟在哥谭重新学会飞翔。”

 

森林被野火燎过，边缘颓败如同墨西哥湾上浮游油污。杰森侧身，提姆倚着椅背，头微折向左。他很少看到不穿制服的提姆。罗宾、红罗宾。在冷而亮的光下穿行，两个代号硬邦邦地撞着他的脑袋，很难说提姆在他的童年里看到了他妈的什么，才会让他对一个简简单单的单词怀有近乎偏执的虔诚。

他一路揣着疲惫驾驶，只能感觉到噪音和放大的脸，两个他从未在意的代号悬在嘴边，最后只剩两个音节。提姆在三点醒来，那时候嘎吱作响的车架正驶过空荡荡的长桥。杰森刹那间的刹车。前窗玻璃朝他砸来。

“罗宾。”杰森说，“不。去他妈的。红罗宾，提姆·德雷克或者随便什么，告诉我你为什么要去沙漠。你根本没有在沙漠的任务。”

“碰巧。”

“ **下车。** ”

“这毫无意义。”

“ **下车。** ”

他没有动，杰森的眼睛里血丝放射性延展，声音像是不锈钢。提姆知道对方即将砸进无意识深渊，但依然占有优势。

“把你带回哥谭。”他不记得是什么时候杰森靠近了他，“如果你需要回答，这就是 **我的** 答案。”山脚方向的探照灯一扫而过，车侧聚酸乙酯轮胎沉重呼吸。“ **杰森。** ”他压住对方的肩膀，肩峰喙突如同心电信号起伏，“法外者解散了。是时候离开过去了。”

杰森的呼吸光一样擦过他的颧骨，隐匿在黏稠的黑暗中。前座咔哒响动，提姆嗅到杰森的香烟，听到折地图的声音。没有目的地，提姆想，哥谭从未出现在地图上。出发前他问过自己:越过边界，把一个他仰望的影子从流沙中拼合有何意义?沙漠里刀刃锋利如同陡崖，他坠落于此，却仍在空中追踪对方下落轨迹，妄图阻止下一场万劫不复。

 ＊＊＊

在汽车旅店粗糙木柜上推过现金，鱼眼老板酒杯里的冰摇得太响，假驾照永远叠在前面，秋季阳光磨毛衣服边缘，蜿蜒一如公路。

“运通卡上是 **你的** 名字?”

 “不是只有你一个人有双重身份。”提姆说，“寻找布鲁斯的时候，我帮自己处理过几个新的身份。这种东西迟早会派上用场，所以我一直保留着。”

他确实不了解提姆。杰森抓住凹凸起伏的玻璃杯身，除了塔利亚留给他的那些苍白空虚的资料，他本还应该探求更多关于男孩的内容。无论是否站在蝙蝠们的对立面。但他所做的一切 **截然相反。**

他从未想过这个问题，想过提姆是怎样的人。很多年前，当他还怀着满腔愤怒，如同受伤的猛兽扯下代表男孩身份的金属标志的时候，他固执地认为这个 **替代品** 如此卑劣。替代。背叛。无能。直到怒火在枪声和哥谭倾盆而落的夜色中冷却，在宇宙与飞船颠簸中荡然无存，他才意识到他只是在给自己那种无处安放，来自拉萨路之池的原始愤怒找一个牺牲品。  
  

提姆不是一个 **替代品** 。

他只是他自己，一个成为罗宾只是因为“这件事是正确的”的男孩。大厅里铺满胶味的地毯，带着夏天滞留的气味，面部光滑的男女走过，表情淡漠，像是在经历一场持续整个秋天的幻梦。所以，杰森手肘抵在桌面，那个晚上，你在泰坦塔里想了些什么?

少年。提姆接过去，尽管他不常这么做，所有的男孩都抬头仰望那两道阴影，仰望自己憧憬的能力和机会，所有人想象过接过披风，但没人想过自己会是替代品。

“我一直认为你更能承担那个称号的重量。”提姆哑然失笑，“但后来你成为了……红头罩。事实上，它更适合你。”

无目的地狂驰，就像老套电影设定下的最后一次旅行，仿佛停下脚步即是死亡。他第一次看到对方的微笑，一个符合男孩这个年纪该有的表情。他不再是那些虚有面具的幻影，面目模糊的人，而就在咫尺之间，触手可及。

“你还要继续走下去吗？去明尼苏达?去北方?”

“直到你愿意面对当下。”

“你怎么找到我的?”

“红罗宾总有自己的方法。”

“没有人叫你来把我带回哥谭。” **步步紧逼** 。也许他再也不会有这样的机会去了解对方。

“ **我在这里。仅仅只是因为我选择在这里。** ”提姆折起笑容，“就像我选择在沙漠里叫醒你，你有再一次面对世界的机会，而 **我不能再让你放弃，坠入过去** 。”他回视杰森，蓝而冷的眼睛抓住杰森。

他从来不善于表达自己对杰森的情感，也不善于和他对话，如今他身处高空，需要自我保护。但唯一能让他斩断绳索的事，就是杰森。他曾经失去过很多人，有些人再现于世，有些人徒遗灰烬，而杰森绝不能是下一个，无论出于固执的责任感，还是不可言明的私心。

 

 ＊＊＊＊

他们窝在路边木屋，房顶脆弱如纸，仿佛下一秒就要被咯吱作响的大雪压碎。守林老人讲起山火，让杰森想起秋日深夜他们在远处望见直道枯草被点燃，箭头般指向哥谭矗立的方向。提姆双手环胸，歪头望向自己的脸庞。

我不会回哥谭。从开始到那时他一直是这么想的，直到他看向提姆的眼睛。轻柔如吻，坚定如钢。他第一次意识到提姆所有的出现都是有缘由的结局。

五个月的审视重新让他解读男孩，不计回报的拯救，躲闪的情感，谨慎完满的规划。他认识了另一个他从未认真了解的提姆·德雷克，在沙漠里唯一一个向他伸出手被推开，却依然选择再次寻找，想要接住他的人，为了让他告别旧法外，去看当下和未来，提姆认为这是杰森值得拥有的，不仅因为他是一个所谓曾“饱受折磨”的人，不仅因为他是杰森·托德，更因为提姆相信他是一个站在另一面的，他心中的英雄。

所以他告诉提姆他会回去，或早或迟，等到他重新触碰那种感觉，感觉到哥谭之中有什么在等待他。

 

他们踩着刚刚扫出的一条道，去看沉沦在腐殖质和大雪之中的旧车和树干。语言如河流凝固，但沉默崩塌也只需要一瞬间。

“我该回哥谭了。”

“少年泰坦里的事务?”杰森不是个吝于言语的人，但提姆的宣告血块一样塞在他喉咙里。

“我会在哥谭等你，如果你想回来，我永远会在那里等待你。”

提姆简短沉默，抬头望向杰森。“离开之前，我想告诉你:成为罗宾的时候，”他将手插进口袋里，“我从未想过替代你，我知道我永远无法像你一样。我所能想到的只是 **让你骄傲** 。”

在灌木筑成的高墙后面，寒冷像铁一样锈蚀。杰森低下头，亲吻提姆干燥、脱皮的上唇，作为一个必然的告别。嘴唇触碰的刹那，他收紧手指，突然意识到他不希望这一次离别就是他们的结局。

 

 ＊＊＊＊＊

结束夜间巡逻，提姆像每一只蝙蝠一样飞行于哥谭上空。安全屋就在眼前，在早春寒冷风雪中，他敲开密码，突然滑开的窗户让他失去平衡。双脚悬空，勾索无处可攀，他听到风声在耳畔撕裂，感觉到哥谭城市灯火热量在身下冰冷展开。

一只枪茧密布的手掌拉住他，重力于此刻失去，提姆对上杰森平静的眼睛，刹那间他感觉整个安全屋，所有灯火重新温暖。杰森的体温温暖了他冻僵的右手，仿佛一个归来的宣告，宣告这个城市对于杰森来说重新拥有心跳，有了归来的意义。

他感觉血流涌动，他在等待杰森的回答，回答归来的原因。杰森的唇角在提姆的心跳声中折起。

“你用五个月找到我，抓住我的手，阻止又一场坠落。但这一秒，我接住你了，提姆。”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 复健练习没有情节（虽然今年应该不会再写了）


End file.
